


Mistaken Impressions

by jebbypal



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds that face-to-face first impressions are always best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Written for [personal profile] lithiumdoll for halcyon_shift's 2000 post extravaganza

The first time Sam dealt with Fi, it wasn't face to face. If it had been, Fi's vibe would have been enough to convince Sam to check into her background a bit more. Which most likely would have meant making sure that Interpol scooped her up immediately after her failed deal with that Libyan dictator.

Instead, he'd figured that anyone who stopped working with the IRA was most likely going soft, and perhaps her failed deal would cause her to reevluate her life and maybe stop gunrunning.

Yeah, see what happens when you fail to get face-to-face for first impressions? You make an ass out of you and me, and end up being chased all over the Soviet Union by an extremely pissed off Irish woman. Fortunately for Sam, Fi seemed intent on making sure she was up close and personal for his demise -- otherwise, he would have gotten toasty before he got even toastier.

After the first run in that resulted in Sam's broken jaw, a burned down bar, and him being expelled forcefully from the Soviet Union, Sam started to consider other options for dealing with her.

Fortunately for him, Fiona got distracted by one Michael McBride. And that was fortunate in more than one way. Because as bad as it was to constantly look over his shoulder in fear of Fiona Glenanne, it would have been much worse to being worrying about the entire Glenanne clan.


End file.
